Line of Duty
by Abby1
Summary: Bravery will get you so far then it will get you into a basement


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Television show Thirdwatch nor do I pretend to.   
  
Author's note: Hey I'm still getting the hang of this a review would be nice.   
  
Summary: Silly short Fic, Bravery will only get you so far, then it will get you into a basement.   
  
Bosco jumped out of the car as it pulled up to the house reported to have been the site of a bombing.   
  
" Damn!" Bosco yelled looking at the windows of the untouched house.   
  
" This is the third prank in two days, when I find this kid I'm gonna ring his neck!" He shouted at his partner who was taking her time getting out of the squad car, behind them siren blaring the truck from the fire department pulled out and the men and women of the FYPD climbed out of the truck a look of dissapointment on their faces. Standing around hands in their jacket pockets, a fireman approached the cops.   
  
" Maybe we should cheak inside anyway, there might be a fire." Jimmy suggested and Bosco nodded,   
  
" House is empty wouldn't hurt to have a look" Faith suggested as she held onto Bosco's arm to try and stop him bolting up the stairs.   
  
" Bring a couple of men, stay behind us till we make sure the house is actually empty." She continued drawing her weapon from it's holster.   
  
Bosco lead the way up the stairs and using the barrel of his gun rapped on the house's door.   
  
" NYPD, anyone home?" He shouted he waited a few seconds for a reply before leaning back and using his whole weight busted the door down. Peering into the inside of the house he entered, weapon drwn infront of him.   
  
" I don't smell smoke " He whispered to Faith before edging along the hallway and coming to an door.   
  
" Police in the house, anyone home?" Faith called out coming to a standstill behind the door, Bosco tried the handle and finding it unlocked pushed the door open, before drawing his flashlight from it's position on his belt he entered the room using the beam as a targeting device he swept the room with the light.   
  
" Clear," He called out retreating back out into the hallway, he and Faith repeated the process on several other doors before calling the all clear and letting the FDYP into the house.   
  
" Nothing" Bosco said dissapointed, it had been a slow day for him with only one foot pursuit and the rest had been spent baby sitting the Mayor's car as he visited a hospital near the station. Turning away dejected he picked up as Jimmy called out to him.   
  
" Hey Bos, this door's locked did you check in here?" Bosco examined the door, there was a bolt on the outside with a rusty padlock attached to it.   
  
" Nobody's opened that door for months" He said. " Wanna break it down? see what's behind door number three " He asked eagerly at Jimmy who smiled and nodded.   
  
" You reckon we need the axe, or should we shoulder charge it? " He asked eagerly   
  
" Charge" Bosco and Jimmy then replied in unison, holstering his weapon he and Jimmy backed up across the other side of the room.   
  
" On three." Jimmy shouted " 1..2..3" He yelled as he and Bosco charge at the door, which broke easily under their combined strength. Faith watched from the other side of the room as the two men ran at the door and as it opened dropped from view.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHRRGGGH " Bosco yelled as he and Jimmy fell through the air where the flight of stairs to the basement should had been.   
  
" Bosco!" Faith yelled and ran to the door, before she got there the momentum from the crash slammed the door on the rebound she pushed at it, quickly. Only to find it had jammed.   
  
Bosco and Jimmy landed with a crash in the basement. The two men lay quite,   
  
" Ouch " Jimmy deapanned as he rolled off his shoulder and onto his back.   
  
" You broken? " Bosco asked running his hand over himself to check for pain.   
  
" No you?" Jimmy replied doing the same thing.   
  
" I think I cut my head, but apart from that the only problem is I feel like a complete ass. " Bosco muttered pulling himself up into a sitting position, raising a hand to his head he winced and examined the blood on his fingertips.   
  
" Maybe I'll get a medal for stupidity in the line of duty." He grumbled standing up next to Jimmy who was gazing upwards at the now closed door. Suddenly Bosco heard Faith calling his name over the radio.   
  
" Bosco, Bosco are you allright? " Faith asked worry in her tone. Bosco grabbed the radio.  
  
" Yep, we're fine, remarkable isn't falling into a basement and getting away with only one scratch between us." Bosco chirped cheerily.   
  
" Let us out now though." He added.   
  
" We have to bring in an axe and a ladder the door has jammed in it's frame, shouldn't be a minute " She replied. Bosco grabbed the radio  
  
" Take your time it's not like it's been a busy day." He muttered looking around for something to sit on, he brought out his falshlight which had survived the fall and located a couple of empty crates. Sitting heavily on one he motioned for jimmy to take the other.   
  
" Slow day?" Bosco asked Jimmy who nodded   
  
" Slow week, guess I should be gratefull that the citizens of New York are not running around setting things alight but I'm getting bored. " He said earnestly.   
  
" I know, we went No Tolerance last week, thins week no crime. Go figure, we put ourselves out of a job." He replied.   
  
Leaning back he grabbed his radio.   
  
" Faith, I have a headache, get me out." He grumbled, Checking his pockets for a tissue he held to the cut on his forehead. Jimmy leaned over and looked at his head.   
  
" Might need stiches, " He suggested as Bosco nodded glumly.   
  
" I hate stiches, the only good thing about stitches used to be the Doc who put them in, but She graduated Med school or something. The guy now is a butcher. " He complained, closing his eyes   
  
" Hey! " He called out as Jimmy jabbed him.   
  
" Stay Awake, you might have a concussion " He ordered. Bosco nodded then winced.   
  
" Seconing that opinon, keep me awake, tell me about something. " He Said leaning heavily against the wall. Jimmy jabbed him again.   
  
" I'm Awake god dammit, quite poking me. " He said loudly.   
  
" Second time was more for my own amusement, less in your benieft." Jimmy explained.   
  
" Uhhh " Jimmy stared at the ceiling.   
  
" Thinking about taking Joey to LA, for the holidays, been saving up for a couple of months."   
  
" That's great, you guys would have so much fun. You should invite Kim" Bosco replied.   
  
" Yeah I was thinking that, but she'd take it the wrong way, kick up a fuss and she'd baby Joey, wouldn't let him go on any of the big rides. " He said thoughtfully.   
  
" You want it to be Father/Son." Bosco stated. Jimmy nodded. The two sat in silence for a moment.   
  
" What happened to your dog?" Bosco asked suddenly. " The one that was at the firestation"   
  
" Moved to a farm. " Jimmy replied. He clicked his fingers together.   
  
" I'm Bored " Bosco replied, before grabbing his radio.   
  
" Bored " He spoke into it.   
  
" One Sec." Faith shouted as the door above them gave way and swung open, they could see the ladder being extended and they walked calmly over to it, and Jimmy motioned for Bosco to climb infront of him.   
  
" If you feel, dizzy try not to fall on me, next time I think they'd be tempted to leave us down here. " Bosco nodded slowly before ascending up the ladder, reaching the top Faith gave him her best ' it was you own fault mother look '   
  
"What did you think you were doing?" She asked sternly.   
  
" Checking the for a bomb " Jimmy spoke up in Bosco's defence.   
  
" Why is it that Men always have to prove how big, strong and Brave they are? " She asked not expecting an answer she turned to Bosco.   
  
" Get in the car I'll drive you down the ER. " She ordered. Leading him away.   
  
" Thanks Jimmy, See you later " Bosco called over his shoulder. Jimmy nodded before helping his squad collect the gear used for the *rescue*. He watched Faith lead Bosco down the stairs.   
  
"Dammit Bos, I turn my back and you immediatly get yourself into trouble." She grumbled. Turning back he came Face to Face with Joe.   
  
" What have we learn't today Jimmy? " He asked seriously, Jimmy tried to keep a straight face as he replied in a tone that matched Joe's, Nodding he replied.  
  
" Bravery will get you so far, then it will get into a basement "   



End file.
